The present invention relates to scroll saws and, more particularly, to blade holder systems for use with scroll saws which allow the blade to be removed and replaced easily.
Many designs have been developed for attaching a blade to a scroll saw such that the blade can be removed and replaced easily. For example, Brundage U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,823 discloses a scroll saw which uses a blade having mounting pins pressed through its upper and lower ends. The mounting pins fit within notches formed in upper and lower blade holder clips. The blade holder clips are positionable relative to the scroll saw arms to effect alignment of the blade.
Rice et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,807,507 and 4,838,138 disclose a scroll saw in which the upper end of the blade is clamped between plate members that are held together by cap screw. The plate members are attached to the upper scroll saw arm by a pin which is pressed through the arm and one of the plate members. The plate member not supporting the pin is maintained in proper orientation by the clamping screw and a locating pin.
The lower end of the blade is clamped between two cylindrical members which, in turn, are retained within a tubular segment. The tubular segment is held in position within a notch in the lower arm by a clip, and includes a slot through which the lower blade end passes to be clamped by the cylindrical members.
Chen U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,986 discloses a blade holder system comprising upper and lower U-shaped clamping members which receive cap screws that are tightened so that the legs of the U-shaped members clamp the ends of the saw blade. The ends of the U-shaped clamping members are pointed and notched so that the members may engage pins mounted on the upper and lower scroll saw arms.
Sutton U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,742 discloses a scroll saw in which the blade ends are held between clamping plates joined by a machine screw. The clamping plates include knife edges which rest and pivot within corresponding notches formed on the upper and lower blade arms. The scroll saw of the Sutton patent also includes a blade retaining member comprising a bracket extending over the top of the upper clamping members and a knobbed mounting screw for attaching the blade holding bracket to the upper arm and adjusting the gap between the bracket and the upper clamping members.